Psoom
Psooms are a species of Ps, created by assimilating the DNA of MasterDoom, a Void Dweller and amplifying it with Void energy from the Void's Maw. Giving birth to devious creatures with a vampiric thirst for fresh blood. Due to their complex ancestry, Psooms posse not only the regenerative abilities of the Ps but have mastery over the powers of the Void itself. Culture and Society Originally a predatory race, the first Psooms; the Pure Psooms were governed by instincts alone and hunted for survival, simple nomadic predators that would stalk the outer region of the UVF, preying on small colonies. When they arrived on the moon of Rheoa, they made it their permanent home, not only this but soon learning that they could create more of their kind by converting others starting with the Gaian colonists, they splintered into many different tribes, having their own hunting grounds and preferences. Reproduction Psooms cannot procreate normal as they are sterile, instead they have adapted a way to overcome this. The blood of Psooms contains a mixture of residual DNA of the host along with active Psoom cells which are infectious in nature, with the Pure Psooms being the most contagious and potent. Using their blood, via by consuming it, the victim will be infected and slowly turn into a Psoom. Types and Variants *'Pure Psoom': A pure original Psoom, one of the only three Psooms to be born from God-King's assimilation of Doom's DNA. Pure Psooms are stronger and even more dangerous than non-pure Psooms. *'Psoomling': A type of Psoom that is created by having an individual being contaminated with the infectious blood of a Psoom, causing the infected to turn into a Psoom. These are the most common Psooms. *'Psoomhulks': A uncommon type of Psoom, that gored themselves on the blood of their own kind. Their diet of concentrated Psoom blood amplifies their powers to a degree that their forms can barely contain. Their lives are much shorter than the others of their kind, either starving to death, unable to accept any lesser blood, or being killed by their own kin as too big a liability. These hulks are powerful and useful siege weapons. *'Psoomeper': A form of Psoom which that have since succumbed themselves willingly to their most primal surges. Consumed by their thirst for blood, they abandon what little is left of their former personality, becoming feral creatures with great agility and lighting fast speed. *'Psoomagi': A rare and mysterious form of Psoom. Emaciated looking Psooms that are masters of deception, using both psychic and void abilities to confuse and confound targets, manipulating their senses and clouding their minds. They use the stolen blood within their veins to strengthen their attacks, this renders them physically weaker and require additional blood to maintain themselves. Psoom Psychic Powers The Psooms have a number of unique abilities, combing their psychic powers with the dark emptiness of the void. A few even exhibit the power to manipulate blood in unnatural ways. Non-Archetypal Powers Several powers are found among a variety of lineages, but are not directly associated with neither a particular archetype of Psoom, a particular lineage or bloodline. * Void Form: Transform and meld with the void, becoming a shadowy mist or fog that can traverse obstacles and travel great distances. * Void Sphere: Forms greatly blinding sphere of void which strips anything inside from its senses. * Gloom Veil: A rare ability used exclusively by the Psoomagi, which allows them to create a veil of negative psychic energy mixed with that of the void which envelopes the area around the user, sapping strength, distorting senses and muddling the thoughts of those caught within the area of influence. Bloodline & Lineage Powers Lanzar * Command: Forces an individual to obey one's orders by influencing their mind. * Heightened Senses: Psychically raise one's senses to superhuman levels. * Rebuke: Telekinetically propels an object. Drac * Dark Form: Transform into a monstrous form suited well for conflict. * Void Blast: Fires a blast of condensed Void energy. * Summon Bats: Produces a bestial howl that awakens winged creatures of the night and telepathically beckons them to come. Seyrmel * Blood Strike: Forms a projectile of blood which can strike out at victims, when struck the blood would flow back to feed the user. * Blood Purge: Forces the target to vomit up blood. Aovkai * Iron Sinew: Muscles grow far greater, giving a boost of pure muscular power. * Void Claws: Transform hands into claws infused with Void energy. * Bloodlust: Enter into a frenzy, ignoring all wounds and pain. Zephir * Inner Void: Draws the energies of the Void into oneself to gain great power. * Void's Shadow: Conjures up a shadow from the Void to serve the summoner. * Visions of the Void: Calls upon the power of the Void, granting the Psoom to see a series of prophetic visions. Peatgor * Host: The body becomes a host to a colony of vile insects and worms. They crawl through the flesh and feed on blood, defending their master's body. * Raise Thrall: Calls upon the Void to reanimate a corpse, raising it as a undead minion under the Psoom's command. Vantos * Apparitions: Create multiple moving illusions to trick victims. Meniget * Blood Shield: Conjure up a shield made of blood. * Void Craft: Craft and shape weaponry from the essence of the Void itself. Nesmar * Entrance: Mesmerize the victim into obsessively want to please them. * Kiss of Bliss: Through a bite that brings exquisite bodily pleasure to the recipient. * Seductive Allure: Seduces victims that leave them defenseless, losing the will to resist. Xihih * Void Within: Cover a target in a horrid void conjuration that drains them of blood. * Touch of the Void: Touches their victim and channels the raw entropic power of the Void through them. * Blood Taste: Garner a variety of information by tasting a single blood sample. Trene * Youthful Form: Assume the appearance of a young child of the Psoom's choosing. Dimtir * Mental Numb: Drain motivation or incentive to act from victims. * Memory Rewrite: Rewrite the memories of a victim. Keerthi * Paralyzing Breath: Emits a invisible vapor from the Psoom's mouth that paralyzes the victim. * Void Fog: Forms a thick hazy mist. Norveuva * Fleshspike: Forms a massive spike of blood and flesh rises from the hand, which can be ejected with great and dangerous force. * Blood Armor: Crafts a thick scab-like covering of armor around the body from blood. Garl * Conceal: Cloak oneself in the Void to become invisibility for a short time. * Daze: Psychically induce a state of stunned confusion or bewilderment into a target. Category:Ps Technology and Inventions * Thralls: A mindless servant completely under the Psoom's thrall. Thralls are undead corpses animated by the power of the Void, and will slowly rot and decay until their usefulness becomes somewhat limited. * Wights: Genetically-enhanced humans given transhuman characteristics inherited through several generations through careful breeding efforts by their masters. Bred to serve as pawns and possible candidates for conversion into more Psooms. Category:Species